dark storm, shadowthorns heart
by vampiremizukiyuki
Summary: shadowthorn being a new warrior, recieves a message form starclan, red moon dark sky cats, and scourge. he wnatz her, to steal her away from jayfeather, ontop of that her and her friends must save every1


WARRIOR CATS: DARK STORMS

me: hi!nya! i hope your all ready for the ultimate warriors adventure of a lifetime!

shadowthorn: iam

me: (shivers) wow, sh-shadow thorn, you really are phsycic

shadowthorn: yes, mynext mind readin skill will b that u think i'll defeatu with my tial no paws, amusing but no

me: (sighs in releif) ok lets begin! nya!

BLOOD MOON

Blackstar padded into his den,the sun shining upon his black-silver pelt. i approached him, making sure that i didnt wake the kits. "blackstar, i need to speak with you," i flicked my tail. It had only been a week since i was made a warrior. " hmmm?" blackstar looked up from his meal. " the matter is important, i was on patrol with tawnypelt and mousepaw and we discovered something," I twitched my ears slightly. " blackstar, its bloodclan, they have returned, though i've never met them, tawnypelt fled, mousepaw and i raced after her," i meowed silently. blackstars eyes widened and he left his meal. "shadowthorn,this is serious! go alert thunderclan at once!" balckstar stood, muscles tightened.

" blackstar! its dangerous! should i go with shadowthorn?" tawnypelt rushed up and stood tall. blackstar shook his head. " no, tawny pelt, you stay here and watch after the kits, moonpaw and sunpaw will go with her," blackstar's whiskers twitched. "shadowthorn, get moonpaw and sunpaw and head out, fast!" blackstar ordered. i raced back to the aprentices den, panting as i broke though the thorn bush. "thornclaw! watch what you do you broke the thicket barrior!" berrypaw mewed. " ok, but i came for moonpaw and sunpaw, blackstar is sending us to thunderclan," i meowed hastily. " why? and if you invade them like that for no reason.." i cut her off." hey! he said that if bloodclan is here thats urgent! i need moonpaw and sunpaw!" i raced into the back of the den where they were having their meal. they looked up at me. " moonpaw, sunpaw, blackstar wants us to patrol!" i snapped, obviously it startle them. " sheesh, it must be important if hes sending us this early in the morning," sunpaw whined

.moonpaw nudged him out of the den and we rushed throught the forest. i smelled strong thunderclan scent, we were close. i dropped down and pawed at my head, it began to ping, i heard a voice asking where we were going and why we were in thunderclan territory. i felt myself being pawed into thei air by a sudden force. i landed on my abck with a thud,moonpaw and sunpaw were soon knocked over their paws aswell. " what are you doing on our territory shadowthorn!" lionblaze flicked his tail infront of my face." we need to speak with firestar, its urgent," i mewed, i was in pain. "very well, i'lll escort you three," lionblaze flashed a glare at sunpaw and moonpaw, the two twins seemed so alike, and mysterious, could they be trusted? i gasped, was i reading thoughts?this ability was annoying

. "firestar,its some shadowclan cats, they wish to speak with you, they say its urgent," lionpaw stood watching us form the side. " hmm, what is it thats so important, its barely sunrise," firepaw swayed his tail, brushing his pelt, his thoughts were curious. " blackstar sent us, we were patroling, me, tawnypelt, and mousepaw, when tawny pelt and we smelled an unfamilliar scent, tawny pelt dashed away, we rushed back to black star and reported of bloodclan," i breathed slowly waiting for a response.

firestars thoughts went red, the scene of a runty balck cat and him fighitng, blood everywhere and dead cats, his eyes bigger than rocks. i shivered at his thought." bloodclans returned, i'll get word out to my clan, blackstar will choose what to do with what he knows, go back and tell him well take percautions," firestar motioned us to go. i dashed faster that a fox. my pelt blowing. i felt a sharp stab in my side, i saw a flash of blue eyes and balck fur, almost blacker than mine, i hit the the ground hard, moonpaw and sunpaw were fighitng off some other cats, i heard their mew, i couldnt even choke for help, this, he-cat with an unfiilar scent had his paw on my through and stomach.

" what do we have here? shadowclan cat?hmmm..your different," the black warrior pulled his paw of my thought so i could answer. "i'm shadowthorn of shadowclan yes, i have phsycic ability,, who are you?" i questioned, i felt my paws numbing. " me? i'm scourge, leader of bloodclan, i've seen you fight off some of my patrol cats, not bad for a she-cat," scourge took his paw of my throught, as i tried to run he caught my tail in his mouth. " hmmmm...your not that bad at all, black fur, nice eyes, phsycic, fast, its somehow appealing, ur darkened red eyes remind me of blood, and your deep balck pelt remeinds me of midnight," this cat was, flirting with me! i tried to run away but his claws dug into my pelt.

i screeched, imediatley hearing moonpaw, sunpaw, lionblaze, and two other cats rushing over. scourge smiled evily. "well shadowthorn, i guess your mi..." scourge was tackled from behid by a she-cat with balck fur and and white chest and paw fur, her emerald eyes flashed. i jumped back. " thank you for saving me! and you are?" i stood up, limping to walk. " me? i'm hollyleaf, i'm lionblaze and jayfeathers sister," hollyleaf was thrown back by scourge. " sunpaw! help!" the greyblack she cats white paw was bleeding deep, blood spurting everywhere. sunpaw quickly ran for his twin sister, being bitten in the foreleg. i felt a strange vibe, my fur blasted int a strong wind, a picture filled my mind. it was dark as night outside under the muddy emerald trees, a red moon hung low, and i felt pain, and a bleeding paw, i felt a paw on my neck and a terrible laugh. i came back to the forest. " i recieved a message form starclan!" i shouted.

"what? i thought only my brother jaypaw could do that! " hollyleaf and lionblaze were meowing, they were fighting fearless, lionblaze with no inuries while hollypaw only a few scratches. scourge recovered quickly and took a lunge at me, i dodged easily. i was evading every attack, i made a quick back kick my forelegs flew up and my claws scraping his throught, sending him back. the early morning chill made the ground soft, so i fell, and on my chin. scourge tried to make another attack, evaded. i bit him in his side, i felt the warm blood flowing form his pelt. "retreat bloodclan!" scourge and his cats ran off, back to the old twoleg nest. moonpaw, sunpaw, and i ran back to our territoy, i couldnt get that piture out of my mind. the blood red moon, the fighting cats, and the terrible laugh of scourge.

i limped back into the camp, my leg sprang. i stil remembered that message form starclan. spottedfire ran up to me. " shadowthorn! what took you long to comeback?its sunset! and your bleeding!" spotted leafs ears pricked up and she obviously smelled me bleeding. my dark black fur was drenched in blood. scourge, i would get my revenge against him! i limped into the medicine den halway and then fell. " shadowthorn! you have to rest!" mousepaw ran up to me and helped me into the moss bed of the medicine den. spottedfire wrapped up my wounds in thickleafs and honeysuckle petals. i fell asleep..thinking about what the message ment.

i was shooken awake by tawnypelt. "huh? is it sunrise?" i stretched and i slowly rised to my paws. " no! shadowthorn! bloodclan is attacking everyclan! were out nubered!" tawny pelt helped me out of the den. sure enouh a battle was aging and the scent of fresh blood flowed in. the moon was blood red and then i heard that laugh, and scourge tackeld me down, licking my pelt. "did you miss me kitten?" he smirked. i stared frightened, he slowly lye his head against my neck whispering"i'll take you with me after they are killed,". i struggled beneath him, his grip too tight, i gave up, feeling his paw press into my neck, and then i heard it, the laugh, the hypnotizing yet scary laugh." scourge! you-you bastard!" i slashed his throught, his collar keeping it form being deadly. " sorry, scew them your mine kitten!" scourge laughed agian, holding me down.


End file.
